Hush hush
Hush, Hush is a young adult novel written by Becca Fitzpatrick. It is written through the perspective of the main character, Nora Grey, who finds her life in danger when she becomes involved with a mysterious new student at her school named Patch, who is revealed to be a fallen angel with a dark connection to Nora herself. The book became a Best Seller in the New York Times List and has been translated in several languages including Spanish, Chinese, Italian, French,Bulgarian, Polish, Hebrew, Romanian, Turkish, Portuguese, Danish, Swedish and Norwegian. Falling in love has never been so easy...or so deadly... For Nora Grey, romance was not part of the plan. She's never been particularly attracted to the boys at her school, no matter how much her best friend, Vee, pushes them at her. Not until Patch came along. With his easy smile and eyes that seem to see inside her, Nora is drawn to him against her better judgment. But after a series of terrifying encounters, Nora's not sure who to trust. Patch seems to be everywhere she is, and to know more about her than her closest friends. She can't decide whether she should fall into his arms or run and hide. And when she tries to seek some answers, she finds herself near a truth that is way more unsettling than anything Patch makes her feel. For Nora is right in the middle of an ancient battle between the immortal and those that have fallen - and, when it comes to choosing sides, the wrong choice will cost her life Nora Grey is a sophomore living in Coldwater, Maine. She sits with her best friend, Vee in biology class, but when the seating plan is changed by her Coach she finds herself next to Patch Cipriano, a mysterious senior who has already failed the class twice. At first Nora finds Patch intolerable and unsettling, as Patch is in turns able to draw her in and repel her with his behavior. In the library, Patch glances at Nora and she suspects that he is stalking her. Vee later is attacked by a masked man and ends up in hospital. Vee and Nora meet two guys called Elliot and Jules, the four go to Delpic Amusement Park. Vee is desperatly trying to set Nora and Elliot up because it shows that Elliot is attracted to Nora. Patch is later found by Vee, Elliot seems jealous but Nora assures all of them that there is nothing going on between her and Patch. She goes and says hello but he tries to persuade her into riding the archangel with him, since she is afraid of heights she doesn't accept. While looking for cotton candy, Nora bumps into Patch again and this time she goes on the Archangel with him. After the ride, Nora tells Patch that she flew out of the ride when they were on it. He ignores her and calms her down. Puzzled, Nora can't find Vee or her car anywhere. So Patch offers to take Nora home, but she is reluctant to do. In her house, the two make tacos, and Patch almost kisses her but is interrupted by her mobile ringing. At 2am, angry Vee is demanding Nora while on the phone where she cleared off to at Delphic. Vee later finds out that Nora and Patch kissed, which Nora denies. In a turn of events, Nora becomes more connected with Patch, starting to change her mind about him. In this time she meets Patch's friend called Rixon in the pool hall. After time passes, Nora is so eager to find out about Elliot's past because he was involved in a murder case. In the evening, she meets a bag lady, asking for directions and pays by giving her coat to the bag lady. It starts to rain, Nora soon discovers a dead body, which is the bag lady. Scared for her life, Nora calls Patch for a lift home. While in the phone box, Patch lifts Nora to his Jeep. The car breaks down halfway and they stop at a shabby motel. In the motel room, she achknowledges his muscled body and touchs his scars on his back. She falls into his memory about 8 months before she'd even met Patch. After being pulled out the memory, Patch forces her to the bed, demanding what Nora saw. Gutted and frustrated, Nora asks Patch if he wanted to kill her, and he nods. Patch starts to kiss Nora when she is trying to escape. He then admits that he was going to kill ber but he didn't go through with it. Her quest for answers lands her in several dangerous situations, finally leading to the stunning revelation that Patch which is told in the memory, is in fact an angel who fell from Heaven, and who meant to kill her, explaining why he was in her school to begin with. Patch had found a way to become human through a text in the Book of Enoch. By killing Nora, he succeeds in killing his Nephilim vassal, Chauncey Langeais, making Patch him human. Dabria, Patch's fallen angel ex-girlfriend, wants Patch to save Nora's life, thus turning him into a guardian angel so that they can be together again. Patch insists on becoming human, following his original plan. But this plan goes nowhere because he falls in love with Nora. In a turn of events, Jules- a mutual friend of Nora's- is revealed to be Chauncey who wants revenge on Patch for tricking him into swearing an oath that will allow Patch to take over his body during the Hebrew month of Cheshvan. After leaving the motel, at her house Nora is confronted by Darbria, informing Nora that Patch wants to kill her so becomes human. Dabria plans to kill Nora herself so Patch is unable to. Nora isn't convinced that Patch still wants to kill her but loves her instead. Throuroughly denying that Patch doesn't love Nora, she begins to burn down the farmhouse. Nora is saved by Patch and he tells her to drive to Delphic, then he kisses Nora and seeks to find Dabria. Nora plans to meet Vee at the theatre but Patch arrives and ushers Nora in the girls' bathroom. Annoyed, she is still not sure on whether Patch will kill her or not. He admits to Nora that he couldn't go through with using Nora as a sacrifice. He also says that if he "hadn't fallen I wouldn't have met you" (Nora). Convinced, she passionately kisses Patch, wrapping her legs around him but they're are interrupted by Vee calling, saying that she wants Nora to come play hide-and-seek with Elliot and Jules. Then the call is taken over by Elliot, hinting threats at Nora that Vee won't be alive if Nora doesn't play. Patch then forces Nora to stay in the car, so he goes off and searches for Vee. Elliot calls Nora again, threatining her more, she then disobeyes Patch by going and looking for Vee. Nora ends up with Jules, expaining that he was Chauncey, and he did all those attacks towards Nora. Furthermore, Jules explains how he is getting revenge on Patch for making him swear an oath (which he did in the prologue) by killing Nora because he found Patch is in love with Nora. She then stabs him and runs for her life. Jules corners her, and she notices Patch behind him. Failing to distract Jules, he swings Nora around and holds a gun to her head in front of Patch. Intimidating Jules, Patch possesses Nora's body, fighting Jules. Patch then peels out of her and while unconcious, Nora then runs up the ladder in the school gym and becomes face to face with Jules. Aiming the gun at her, Nora tells him that Jules will die if she takes her own life and Patch will become human. Having fallen in love with Nora, Patch chooses to save her rather than accepting the sacrifice to become human. By saving her, he becomes her guardian angel, but also effectively kills Chauncey, who had no soul to reanimate his dead body. At the farmhouse, Nora asks him why he didn't accept the sacrifice, he answers that he'd rather be a guardian angel. In the novel he says "What good is a body if I can't have you?". The last chapter ends with Patch and Nora making out. thumb|left|300px